Talk:Second Quest
ok there it is. We could break it up into smaller pages but i think the first two will be a bit small and they all are called the second quest. One more thing however. Should we mention the second quest you can do when you finish a link game in the oracle games? Oni Link 20:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I think we need some pictures for this page. No one has any pictures of the ending screen of the first game do they? Oni Link 19:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Second Quest (Wind Waker) Shouldn't this article explain how to unlock the second quest in Wind Waker? [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 19:23, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Non-Canon Am I the only one confused about what the non-canon section is about? --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops sorry my fault, forgot the section headline. Will add it now Oni Link 18:56, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Moved from Hero Mode discussion This should probably go under the Second Quest page since that's what this is. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :That is fine, didn't know there was that page, only did a search on "Hero Quest". — SimAnt 01:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Is this its exact name? Need to know for potential redirect purposes. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::ZeldaInformer calls it Hero Mode, and google searches seem to concur. — SimAnt 01:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep, in-game it is refered to as '''Hero Mode, even some NPCs will acknowledge you playing in Hero mode and change their dialog accordingly. -- Xanares (talk) 07:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lolz, fourth wall breakage. -'Minish Link' 14:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hero Quest oversight I don't want to change this in case I am completely misinterpreting the section, but You can turn off the onscreen controls just not until about halfway through the tutorial section. ZGWolf (talk) 01:10, June 19, 2012 (UTC) understanding the old language in Wind Waker I was told that all the characters that speak in the language that link can't understand (Deku Tree, Valoo, etc} can be understood when you play through the game a second time. :Indeed that is true. Which is why the page contains the sentence; All text that was spoken in Hylian in the first quest is translated for the second time around, although while the player will read English, Link will not understand Ancient Hylian. Oni Link 10:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sorry. I read the paragraph twice but somehow missed that part. Wind Waker HD Hero Mode Do we want to count the TWW HD Hero Mode as a second quest? Going by the definition at the top of the page, I initially assumed obviously not, since it is available from the beginning of the game, so I reworked Hero Mode into a disambig some time ago. However, the opening sentence now includes Hero Mode as an alternate name for Second Quest, and the disambig was left as is. Do we want to slightly revise the definition of Second Quest so that TWW HD's Hero Mode can be included without question? Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:10, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hero Mode should probably get its own page by now. --Auron'Kaizer ' 09:15, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :In this case I think reworking the article so that it's criteria is a more difficult mode of play is probably best. I think Hero Mode is Nintendo's official name for the idea that was in the first few games and I believe it is likely that it will be called such in all future games. Oni Link 15:39, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::The issue with that is that several of the earlier Second Quests having nothing to do with increased difficulty. Even so, most Hero Modes are in fact Second Quests, and it's likely the only reason TWW HD's is not is for the sake of people who had played the original already. I don't think there's a completely clean solution, but I think including TWW HD on this page is the slightly better option, if only because it means having fewer redundancies. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:23, December 30, 2013 (UTC)